This invention relates to a system for applying gold atoms onto the face with the aim of remodelling the tissues in order to remove small wrinkles from the face.
The beneficial therapeutical uses of gold have been known since time immemorial. Moreover, for more than a decade, the pharmacopoeia has made increasing usage of the tonic, bactericidal, and regenerative virtues of gold administered orally or placed under the tongue.
Over the last twenty years or so, traditional Chinese techniques such as acupuncture have become increasingly popular in the West, and have shown that very thin gold needles inserted into small wrinkles caused them to noticeably reduce in size and had a remodelling action on adjacent tissues, providing the face with a long lasting healthy appearance. However, the method of application is not homogenous and is not suitable for individuals who cannot cope with needles being introduced into their skin.
The object of the invention is thus mainly to provide a system for applying gold atoms in an homogeneous manner onto the skin of the face with no need for introducing needles.
The invention thus concerns a system for applying gold to a patient""s facial skin tissues, comprising a device generating a single-pole voltage, a mask whereof the internal surface is covered with gold and designed to be placed on the patient""s face by means of a gel-type fluid which acts as an electrolyte in contact, on the one hand, with the face skin and on the other hand with the mask internal surface, the mask being connected to the positive terminal of a voltage generating device, and a patient""s electrode in contact with the cutaneous part of the patient""s body and connected to the negative terminal of the voltage generating device such that the gold atoms are transferred from the mask to the patient""s skin by electrolysis through the fluid.